Hairy Cherry Blossoms
by Itachi'sLittleStalker
Summary: Sakura believed she was sister to Pansy, but that all changes when she is sent to England to protect Harry Potter, who she doesn't even know about. Will she fall in love, or is there another story waiting for her?  HarrySaku, some lemon, OOC and Oc's.
1. Starting of Complications

Hairy Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1: Complications

**Hi all readers! I am happy to say my Naruto and Harry Potter cross over is completed! (Or at least chapter 1). Recently I've been watching Vampire Knight, so I may or may not make a fanfiction for it. Oh, SWM, if your reading this, do NOT read the fic before you finish or get very close to finishing VK. It will have VERY BIG spoilers! I am purposely spelling Pansy with an I!**

**ItaDeilover: Itachi! Deidara! Your guys' turn to say the disclaimer!**

**Ita/Dei: No! ~yeah!**

**ItaDeilover: Okay Dei-Dei! You get to read it this time!**

**Deidara: Aww man, yeah! (looks at cue cards) Umm, IDHL does not own Naruto. If she did, she would have- I'M NOT SAYING THAT, YEAH!**

**IDHL: You have too!**

**Dei: Please?**

**IDHL: Oh, all right, ITACHI! YOU FINISH IT!**

**Ita: If she did, she would have Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Kisame, and me tied to chairs in her basement for the rest of our lives. Muwahaha.**

**IDHL: Hey! You didn't do the laugh right! It's MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You hear that!**

**Entire Akatsuki: (Shivers)**

SAKU POV!

I awoke as my sister, Pansi, was screeching for me to get ready for my first year at Youshi, since we were to leave in 1 hour. I quickly got my Yukata on (they're still in Japan), ate breakfast, and ran out the door with my trunk. The train came, and Pansi went to sit in the back. I sat near my friends from ninja academy but I am the only child from my class to have become a chunin before I had to start going to school and spending summers trying to improve. I have a twelve and one half inch holy wand with two strands of unicorn tail. It is rare, but I had tried every wand, and we had to go to the rare wands, only getting this one as the only one out of over 5,000 wands that would work for me. Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori finally came. They were teachers now, but they were fresh out of school. We had been friends since the day Pansi pushed me out of a tree and they broke my fall.

"Hey Sakura! Long time no see! Today is your first day and we all saw you took our classes on purpose just to be with us. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you in Potions!" Pein said, obviously happy at his job. Lady Tsunade was very understanding of me, as she IS my actual mother. (A/N: Sakura was set for adoption since Tsunade was way too busy for a baby. Pansi's parents saw her and immediately snatched her up, and Sakura is the purest pure blood there is, she is related to the three brothers!)

"Thank you, Pein! And Dei, I can't wait to be in your Herbology class! Ita, please go easy on me in DADA! And Kisame, I WILL kill you if you don't give me harder work in Transfiguration than the other students! Sorry, Hidan, I couldn't fit muggle studies this year, but I did make it into Care of Magical Creatures for you, Sasori! I do hope I get into the Mori dorms, I don't want to be in the Yumi dorms with Pansi," I said.

Pein and Hidan had been in the Yume dorms, but when Pansi came, the dorms were darker. Deidara and Sasori had been in the Mori dorms, and ever since they have become the artists dorms. Kisame and Itachi had been in the Ame dorms, unfortunately for them. The train stopped at Youshi, and we went inside.

"WELCOME ALL NEWCOMERS! PLEASE COME UP TO THE HEADMISTRESS TO BE SORTED!" A booming voice yelled. Obviously, it was Shizune, although I'm the only one who knows.

"Welcome all friggin students. I will judge your skills with my magic and special abilities. First, Shino Aburame!" Tsunade, mom, called.

"YUME!"

"Chouji Akamichi!"

"AME!"

"Sakura Haruno!"

There were whispers all around. There were outrageous ones, like my adoption and my father being in England. The kids here were stupid.

"MORI!"

More whispers, after all, the Mori dorms were hard to get into. I was a bit surprised, I thought the most I'd get was the Ame dorms, but of course I am almost never wrong.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"AME!"

"Neji Hyuuga!"

"YUME!"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"YUME!"

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"MORI!"

Cheers sounded all around, this was the first time 2 mori's came into the dorms since Sasori and Deidara.

"Rock Lee!"

"AME!"

"Tenten!"

"AME!"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"MORI!"

The cheers were deafening, three Mori's in a year?

"That's all for this year! Continue keeping this great behavior up like these last few years!"

We all left the grand hall. The long walk up the stairs was treacherous, as the Mori dorms were put on the nineteenth floor due to over-crowding in the Ame dorms, and the teachers' dorms were put right above those and the inside class rooms over those. I was the first to our floor, and I had the dorms password already. I opened the passage for my fellow Mori's, already knowing that these next years will be the worst ones.

**TIME SKIP: 4 YEARS LATER**

Today it seems to have a strange aura. I felt it as soon as I awoke from my peaceful slumber. The door-bell rang suddenly, alerting me of a presence on my front steps.

I opened the door, after only pulling on a bathrobe over my night dress.

"Sakura! So nice to see you!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes, Okaa-san? Why are you visiting our house at such an early hour?" I said.

"Yes, why?" Pansi repeated, annoyed.

"I have come with news for you, Sakura, my dear. I am here to tell you that your father is not Pansi's too. Your father is in England, waiting for you to return to him."

**Haha! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry, the others will be updated too. Only one thing, this fic will be ignored for awhile until I get at least Once a Murderer done. Thank you for any kind reviews, they help me write faster, because then I know people are reading my fictions! By the way, I have a good friend who will be starting out soon, don't hesitate to read any of her fics too! SWM, if you review, I will let you in on a secret, so don't forget to. Yes, Pansi is Pansy, from HP. Sakura has a few more surprise than just this one, too!**


	2. Meeting the One

My Sweet Father, or not?

Chapter 2 of Hairy Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna waste time making an A/N here, I don't own! ;)**

"That can't be, you told me my father is Pansi's! How could you lie to me? All this time, I get bullied by Pansi all because I am in no way related to her. Why?"

"Sweetie, that's not the worst of it. You are going to England until you are seventeen. You are not allowed to have contact with anyone here in Nihon*. Oh, and Pansy's name is spelled with a y, not an I. Please forgive me for dropping a bombshell on you, but you have been selected to protect Mr. Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"Only the most famous person in the wizardry world! He defeated Voldemort!" Tsunade said.

"Again, Who?" I replied.

"Ugh, Whatever. Your going to England in two hours! Pack right now!"

I went upstairs and packed all my items, all except for anything that had even slightly suggested my relation to Pansy's people. I left on a train, and then to a ship. The ship got me to China where I got on another train, completely alone, since Pansy's family used magic and I had to go without, After all I'm only 15. It took forever, and I had to find my father's house. I felt weird because I was looking at the palace of England, surely my father wasn't a lowly servant of the muggle king!

The guards stared, but how can I blame them? I was just a random girl with a backpack on, looking at a piece of paper written in Japanese, wearing a green kimono, and with pink hair, staring at the palace with a weird expression on her face, like she was trying to be emotionless but had let a little surprise and hurt left out. I must look like an alien.

The king himself stood on the balcony, gazing out into the crowds, searching for someone. He spotted me, and yelled, "Guards! Get that girl and bring her into the palace!"

They obeyed, and of course I struggled, after all it was not my choice to enter. They took me in, carelessly and acted like I was a little rag doll. The king came down shortly after I was pushed into the throne room, smiling brightly at me like I was a fresh pie to be eaten at morning. I was sickened.

"Hello, little girl. I am the king of England, and my name is James II. I am your father, and you are my daughter. I assume you are also daughter of Tsunade, and have traveled a long way to get here. I know of your ninja and magical abilities, and you disappoint me by being a girl, as your my only child. I assume you are tired and I shall send a servant to take you out of my sight into your room. Goodbye."

With that he called for a man-servant, and had me taken to a room. He had my supper sent up to me, and sent a letter that my first day at Hogwarts will be in 2 days. He sent up all my supplies and my trunk, and wrote _here's your stuff for school. _He obviously never wanted me, and will never want me. But that will change, I know this. I won't stay a disappointment, I refuse to. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head, dreaming that I had become the most powerful wizard ever. I woke up, but I stayed in bed. If they thought I was sick maybe they would allow me to stay away from my father for a day. I got sick suddenly, thank god for menstruation cycles, even if they are horrible. A maid came in, thank god for maids.

"Excuse me, but I have my monthly cycle going on, I need tampons, pads, Advil, and a very hot bath for cramps. I understand your position, and you have a time schedule, so I ask you to send nothing for breakfast and gather my supplies and send another maid to get my bath going. Please send the person that has my clothing up, and tell my father I can't make it to our rendezvous today. I know I haven't let you speak like how my father did yesterday, but you understand why I have needed to do this, and please hurry!" I said.

"Yes miss!" The maid said scurrying away.

Shortly afterwards a man came in with an entire wardrobe, and set it in the corner. A woman came in and told me to choose andoutfit, which I nearly passed out when I saw only dresses in my closet. They were long, frilly, flowery, _girly, _dresses! Hello, I'm a frickin' tomboy! I refuse to wear these dresses! I then just realized I said that out loud. When they all looked at me, I said nothing more. I chose a green dress with the least amount of frills, my only problem is that it had pink cherry blossoms (not real ones, silk) across the top. I chose the least lacy undergarments as I could.

I slipped into the water after removing my clothes, enjoying the warmth. Just as I settled, my father came in.

"Okay, I know your not feeling great, and I'm intruding on your bath, but we need to talk. I understand that you don't want to talk to me, but I want you to know I do not hate you, no worries. I'm only disappointed that my only child was female. I never meant to have a child with Tsunade, I had gotten drunk as a teen and had ended up raping her. It was a total accident. Please, forgive me and I will take back all I've said."

"I forgive you, I cannot hate you for no reason. Thank you for informing me," I replied, anxious to get him out of my room, and it's in my nature to forgive someone. So far, only one person has been chosen to be held a grudge against. That's Tsunade. I only wish to go home.

"Thank you, and please, I am sorry, but I can't have my daughter in pants. I was surprised when you decided to actually grab a dress instead of going to town for clothes. I ask that if you want to go to the village, then put _this _on." He handed me a pair of royal blue skinny jeans, a slightly clinging black shirt, and wash out chocolate brown hair dye. He also handed me a box of forest green contacts, a large strap purse, black ballerina slippers, black socks, a silver belt, a gold heart necklace encased in diamonds, a gold bracelet and anklet, and a full snap purse of money.

"Arigato, father, you are kind," I replied as I acknowledged that it was obvious he wanted me to go and make friends. That was sort of sweet. I won't use the hair dye or contacts until I am announced as princess. I left to go to the village after my bath.

I went to the first clothes shop I saw. People stared at my hair, and eyes. I ignored them and payed for my new pants. I finally found a store that held yukatas and kimonos. I bought as many as I could, and went to a medical and herb store. I bought all the common herbs in antidotes and poisons. I also found rare herbs galore and bought all the store had. They were surprised at my money. My excuse was that I had saved money since I had started getting it and had exchanged it for England's currency. They calmed down after that. If Pein could see me, he would say that his little Saku had turned into a shopoholic.

I went to the palace with my goods and told the maids to put all of it in my room. They complied. I went back to town, after changing into a small mini-skirt with leggings, a loose blue shirt, white socks, put my hair into a pony-tail, pulled a jacket on and a hood over my head, and black-n-white slip-on tennis shoes. I got less confused looks, and I looked some-what normal. I had but my contacts in to make myself even less conspicuous. I put a little make-up on in a public restroom, and proceeded to tour the city. I walked all around, finding myself in a small muggle community, and the street sign says Privet Drive. A young messy haired boy with broken glasses was mowing the lawn at #4. I walked over to him, since he didn't exactly hide his wand very well.

"Excuse me, but your you know is sticking out of your pocket," I said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you. My name's Harry, what's yours?" Harry asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Mister Harry Potter," I said giggling.

"Not funny! Let me guess, your another witch asking for my autograph? If so, leave." Harry stated.

"I am _not _here to get an autograph! I would _never _want a random stupid wizards autograph! I know nothing about you! How would I want an autograph from someone I don't know?" I hissed.

"You know my name, but not me? Surprising. I'm Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, or the chosen one. I somehow defeated Voledemort as a baby. My parents died then and I saw Voledemort reincarnated in my fourth year," he replied.

"I see, but I'm from Japan, so I don't know about Europe's wizard world problems. I just have gotten submitted into Hogwarts, and I have been assigned to befriend you and protect you. Very self-explanatory," I said to him.

"Ah ha, interesting. I hope to see you in school!" He called as I left.

2 days later, sorting of students

"Haruno Sakura!"

I went up to the hat and had it on my head.

_Ah, a tricky one, more tricky than Mr. Potter. And I see you do not care to be here, interesting. Well, I guess _**Slytherin!"**

Cheers erupted from the Slytherins. Groans came from the Gryfindors. Harry was the loudest, and I noticed he sat with four people. I recognized two of them, Naruto and Sasuke. The other two had been introduced to me on the train, Hermione and Ron. I sat next to a platinum blond boy, since it was the only seat available. He smirked as Harry glared at him. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. I already decided I didn't like him. As we left, Harry approached me.

"I'm going to Dumbledore! You can't be in Slytherin! There is no way you could be in with Malfoy!" He rushed off to see the headmaster. As he left, Pansy confronted me.

"Look here, _Sakura, _..."

**Hey! I bet you can't wait to read Chp 3! I most likely will be working on it by the time this is up. If you guys like this, then please review! I will not be annoying about reviewing, though. ;). See you all soon!**


End file.
